rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesta Lionheart
Vesta Lionheart is the leader of team VALR. Vesta's weapon of choice is a Crystal Trigger Dust Blade (CTDB) named Aeterna Lumina. Appearance Vesta has 2 different looks. Her first look is based around the time before it finally sinks in that she is the leader of team VALR. She has long dark brown hair and amber eyes. She has cat ears and tail (Tail is debatable, until I see Blake have one) because of her father being a Cat Faunus. Normally she would have her hair tied right at the end to have a little showing on the other end but there are times when she just let it flow in the breeze. She has a Moon like hairpin in her hair which she got from her mother before she went to Beacon. Her second look is based after she realizes that she needs to change in order to lead team VALR. She cut her hair short and kept the Moon hairpin in her hair. She is about average in height for her age and wears a violet dress with a blue trim. She wears dark purple shorts with a belt holding a black pouch with a blue trim attachment hanging to her right leg to store her Dust Cartridges. Her boots are black with red buttons. When she taps into her Semblance her eye color changes. Red stands for Power, Blue stands for Healing, Green stands for Speed and Brown stands for Defense. Personality Outside of combat Vesta can be really shy towards people around her. She tries to gain everyone's trust and respect that she deems to be nice and safe to be with. When she sees someone being pushed around or bullied she can't help but jump in and help the one being bullied. She will try to help others when she can and because of this she ends up putting others before her. Vesta loves to read books and mess around with Dust in her spare time. Vesta doesn't like boys as much as she likes girls due to her past. The boy will have to gain her trust first otherwise she will keep her distance. When Vesta is in the midst of combat she will pinpoint the enemies weakness in mere seconds and throw a plan towards the team and get them to help put it into motion. She is their tactician as well as leader for that reason. She always knows an idea of where their weak point is just by looking at them at first glance. She has grown up to be skilled in the Tactics part of a team just by reading books about them and looking for easier ways in life situations. She isn't the strongest fighter on the team but when it comes to Dust she can excel at anything. She has tampered with it to augment her Semblance's and allow her weapon to use the elements of Fire, Earth, Wind and Ice. This is why she is the teams Dust specialist. In combat she will also put her team first and her second. Because of this she has gotten herself hurt many times trying to protect them. Backstory Vesta is a 16 year old Faunus girl that lives with her mother. Vesta got her Faunus side from her Father and because of that she was teased a lot when she would leave her house. Vesta and her mother run a Dust store to try to earn some money to keep themselves fed. Vesta never got the chance to go to school because she had to help her mother after her father left. Originally her parents used to run the store when she was young but as she grew up her father left one night and no one knew where he went. Since he left, her mother wasn't herself and couldn't do much on her own. Because of this it emotionally scarred Vesta making her scared of men. She doesn't like being near men unless they have earned her trust. Ever since that incident happened Vesta was helping her mother but every few nights recently some people robbed the store again and again. Her mother knew that if this kept happening that they would go under. She tried to hide it from Vesta but she wasn't able to keep it from her for long. With Vesta knowing that she tried to do anything she could to save the store. She began to craft a weapon which she now calls Aeterna Lumina. She based it around a sword and a handgun but uses Dust instead since she knows how to use Dust from her past of messing with it. She also figured out that she can tap into one of her Semblances with the power of certain Dust. When she was done she felt proud to have made it but she left one flaw in it. The next time the robbers showed up she came out with her newly made weapon and tried to fend them off. Originally she wasn't able to beat them but once she inserted one of the Dust Cartridges she gained the tide of battle. In the middle of the fight she had a bit of Dust left in the blade and forgot about it and tried to put another cartridge in but when she went to pull the trigger instead of it augmenting her Semblance, the tip of the blade created some form of a ball which in mere seconds exploded. As Vesta was blown back by the explosion she noticed a moonlight look from the blast and decided to try it again but this time use it to her advantage. When she wrapped the fight up she firmly told them not to return unless they want to get beat up again. When they left she collapsed to the ground due to physical strain of tapping into her Semblances true potential. When she awoke again she was in her room with her mother sleeping on a chair next to her bed. She woke up her mother and told her everything would be fine and no more robbers would show up for now. Her mother hugged her and made her promise that she wouldn't do anything so reckless again. From then on every night she would sneak out to train herself to learn how to fight and become as strong as she can be so she can protect those dear to her. Ozpin learned about this incident a few months later and asked her if he could come and speak with her. When she heard about this request she immediatly agreed to it because she knows from her books that he is from Beacon Academy. When he arrived they sat down and he asked her some questions about the incident then asked her what she really wants to do in life. Her response was "I want to get stronger so I can protect those that can't protect themselves so...I...I want to...become a Huntress." He asked her if she was sure if that was what she wanted and she told him that was what she wants. He nods and told her that she was allowed to come to Beacon and learn. She looked away and asked about why she is being offered this when she knows that she is too young to go to Beacon and the fact that she doesn't even go to school. He told her how he read into her incident with the robbers and thinks that she has potential. She looks back and tells him that she accepts his offer but she needs to tell her mother first. Ozpin tells her that if you want to go to take the flight heading to Beacon with the rest of the transfers and then he leaves. She hurries to her mother and tell her about everything Ozpin told her. She explains everything to her and she tells Vesta that she can go if she wants to and to not worry about her. She goes to her wardrobe and pulls out a moon hairpin and gives it to Vesta. She tells her that she will always be with her. She gives her some money to go buy a nice outfit for her to arrive at Beacon with. Vesta hugs her mother and promises that she will come back to visit. This was when her life truly begins. Capabilities and Powers Capabilities: Vesta excels in Dust and Tactics. She has an eye for spotting things before anyone else notices it and can use her Dust to suit to many situations. When it comes to combat she certainly is not the strongest on her team but she tries to fight while searching for an opening or weakness. Semblance: She also has 4 different Semblance's which consist of Power, Defense, Healing and Speed. She isn't better at one than the other but if she focuses the strength of all of her semblences she can tap into any one of her Semblance's true potential. She cannot do this for long or else she will put a lot of physical strain on herself. Here is a list of the Semblances and their potential and result *'Power': *: Potential- She can hit enemies to the point where they get flung back. *: Result- Her eyes go red and it strains her a lot for every hit she deals to an opponent. *'Defense': *: Potential-'' an take hits with no worry of feeling almost anything and act as a human shield to protect her allies *: ''Result- Her eyes go brown and it strains her more and more when she gets hit *'Healing': *: Potential-'' She can transfer her Aura to others to recover theirs *: ''Result- Her eyes go blue and it strains her by as much as she restores *'Agility': *: Potential-'' She can move at high speeds to avoid enemy attacks or get in close quickly to dish out a few hits *: ''Result- Her eyes go green and it strains her when she is moving Faunus Abilities: As a Cat Faunus she naturally has the abilities to move at a fast pace and be able to recover from a knock back attack and land on her feet. Her downside is she isn't physically strong and she can't stand being on water causing her to get sea sick. Trivia *The name Vesta also means "Keeper of the Sacred Flame" while Lionheart means "Brave" so if you rearrange those meanings a bit you will get "Brave Keeper of the Sacred Flame" which will tie into her character. *The Luna emblem is meant to show that in the night she will shine bright hence her abilities as a Faunus with their night vision. Category:Awaiting Canon Info Category:Fan Made Character